


Sharp teeth and smoky voice

by LadyNobody



Series: AfuHiruMonth2019 [7]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Inazuma Eleven
Genre: AfuHiruMonth2019, Double Penetration, Kissing, M/M, Mermen Sex, Rough Kissing, afuhiru, afuro is a siamese fighting fish, alternative universe, double penis, hiruma is a blacktip shark, merfolk, merman!afuro, merman!hiruma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: "Can I at least know your name?""Why?""To sing it once we're done talking"The other pressed a finger to his chest, pushing him further against the wall with his tail"Oh but sweet thing, you won't be able to speak a single word when we're done talking"





	Sharp teeth and smoky voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zalk909192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalk909192/gifts).

> AFUHIRU MONTH DAY EIGHT & NINE: Seashells + Night Club (NSFW)  
prompt list by @inazumafocus on tumblr and twitter

The water was cold there at the Seashells Club.  
Far underneath the surface, dug in a big cave just outside the capital city of the merfolk there in the Caribbean and barely lit purple neon lights.  
The water was cold but you wouldn't notice, not with the warm, intoxicating atmosphere of the club.  
And even if you were a warm dweller like a certain Blackt   
ip shark, you would've felt right at home with the shows they were able to pull off on that stage.  
From cabaret, to burlesque, all the way to intriguing dancers and enchanted ugulas singers, they had everything.  
All for an affordable price too, but if you had a membership card like Hiruma Yoichi did, you could assist to some very special and uniqu events in the private part of the night club.

That evening was a special one though.  
They had put a big tank of freshwater decorated with beautiful vegetation, so everyone knew something great was about to begin.  
Hiruma had an half smile on his face, showing some of his terribly sharp teeth. No one really needed a tank of different water nowadays, with their advanced medicine and technology you could easily swim wherever you wanted, but he had to admit that a round tank in the middle of a barely lit room always had a greater appeal.  
They knew how to reward their beloved members and he was dying to see that night show while sitting in his red coral seat and sipping his drink.  
Alcohol was another great things they integrated in their lifestyle from the ancient human civilisation and he was greatful to be born in that days, he had heard that back in the days when they didn't rule the planet, alcohol for merfolks wasn't even a thing.  
Truly dreaful days-  
But back to the present.  
The lights went off completely, leaving the few people in the small audience in the dark for few seconds.  
And then it was light.

Literally,  
the tank was lit from beneath and what was inside left everyone agog.  
White flowing fins with yellow details invaded the scene, taking up half the space and all their attentions.  
It was so rare to see a Siamese Fighting fish on stage instead than on the ring and for a moment no one knew what was going on.  
But then he started to sing ans sway around with his hypnotising fins and charming red eyes that stood up so much in all that white.  
Hiruma couldn't help but being on the edge of the seat the entire time.  
That voice was pure smoke in his lungs and those eyes were the fire he now so desperately wanted to be burnt by.

He had to take a closer look.

He had seen the way that cute little shark had eyed him the whole night, shifting ever so slightly more towards him at every word that slipped from his lips.  
Cute-  
So he wasn't really surprised to see him in the back alley after his gig was over.  
He smiled at those pointy teeth as he swallowed a pill of frashwater.

"I guess you liked my show"

"No, I'm here to personally tell you how much it sucked"

Afuro fully turned around to face him, the fins on top of his head flowing around to follow his swift movements and a cheeky smile that mirrored the shark's one

"Oh really? Is that your usual way to hit on guys?"

"Absolutely, first I insult them and after I ask for their numbers to do it again by text"

"Charming"

"I know"

They were slowling getting closer, their mouths talking while their eyes were having a complete different conversation.  
He wasn't surprised to hit the cave's hard rock wall with his back, in fact, he was exactly where he wanted to be, fins wide open to physically manifest his attraction to the man.  
This time when he saw those sharp teeth he swallowed water,  
hard.

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Why?"

"To sing it once we're done talking"

The other pressed a finger to his chest, pushing him further against the wall with his tail

"Oh but sweet thing, you won't be able to speak a single word when we're done talking"

And lord, did he meant what he just said.

For a split second, Afuro's fighting senses tingled, he felt like a prey starting to be devoured when their lips crashed together and he could touch those dangerous teeth with his tongue.  
Those were everywhere in that kiss, but he soon found himself enjoying them more than he should have.  
That lingering treath sent shivers down his spine and his fins trembled as their kiss deepened and the other's hand started to greedily caress his body.  
They both started to quietly hum their own mating song, eyelids heavy with pleasure as their tails rubbed impatiently against each other and their increasingly throbbing dicks began to come out of their nooks.  
Afuro gasped in surprise when he felt two of those pressing against him and couldn't help but break the kiss and look down.  
Of course he knew that about sharks but... it was actually his first time seeing it up close and the idea of both of those glistering black cocks inside him just...  
Just really made his head spin and his fins spread out to their maximum.

"Enjoying the view, sweet thing?"

He didn't even gave him a chance to replay, he dived onto his neck and bit down,  
hard.  
He was really committet to not let him talk even once huh?  
So he moaned instead, he moaned in pain and pleasure as those killer weapons dug deep in his skin, making him squirm and tremble against the wall, his hips rutting shamelessly against him, feeling just how much they were both enjoying that after show.  
His hands reached out for those pointy black protuberances on the shark's head that looked like a very strange crown but at least were a solid handhold.  
A guttural moan vibrate against his neck.  
And apparently that crown was also a very sensitive spot-  
Afuro grinned despite being out of breath and started to gently squeeze all the tips he could, moving his fingers teasingly, applying enought pressure to be felt but not enough to be something substantial and making the other grunts in frustration.  
He liked the sound of it and also how his thrust became slightly more urgent and his teeth sank deeper.  
The water felt electric around them and his body began to create a natural foam that slowly spread all around since the surface of the water wasn't exactly close by.  
Oh he was so ready for it, he even stopped to rub the black tips with one hand to actually slip between them and squeez one of his bulges instead to urge him forward.  
Luckily he could take a hint.

He started to enter him with just one tip and then suddenly stopped, panting already against the sore spot he had made on his neck

"Can... can I-"

"Yes. Both of them. Now"

Afuro was breathless, hands back on the shark's head but this time in holding duty because he could already feel his whole body shake at the mere idea.

And Hiruma was glad, oh so fucking glad that sweet, intoxicating creature wanted him all!  
So he pulled the other away from the wall, hands resting on his hips as they both started to hum again and slowly dancing in place.  
First the top one, longer and thinner, propping itself onward inside the warmth of those folds, stealing a chirping moan from those lips he was now kissing once more.  
It was so damn hot inside him, he was starting to pant and want him even more.  
As they swayed to their own mating song and white bubbles kept streaming out Afuro's body, he slowly slipped the bottom one in, stretching that hole wide open and positioning himself a bit more diagonally to fit him better.

Oh the sounds that they both made where everyone could ran into them at any given moment...

But Afuro couldn't care, he was being filled so much and so perfectly his eyes had flipped all the way back into his skull and he had to close them while his mouth hang open against the other's.  
He held on him for dear life, singing and pushing himself down shamelessly as lips met teeth again and again.

Hiruma was melting inside him, rutting without a shred of shame inside that barely large enough hole and his fingers held that face still in front of him as they spinned.  
He held him close for dear life, because lord he never wanted him to go away.

When they both came undone in a swirling of bubbles and songs, they stayed still, panting frantically against each other as the high was slowly slipping away.

"You should -ah- adopt this way of flirting instead"

"Why, it worked better than insulting you?"

"Far better"

"Does this mean I get to have your number?"

Afuro laughed and kissed him one more time.  
Yes, he was definitely going to give him his number, and probably a lot more.


End file.
